Episode 71
is the seventy-first episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the eighth episode of the fourth season. Summary Back in middle school, Tamaki Amajiki transferred schools on the first day of the spring term. It messed up his introduction due to his shy nature and was sure no one would want to be friends with someone awkward like himself. However, the first boy to talk to him was none other than his future best friend, Mirio Togata. In the present day, during the start of the raid against the Hassaikai, Tamaki hopes he can shine as brightly as Mirio does. In the present, Mr. Brave, Kesagiriman, and the other minor heroes help the police hold off the massive group of Yakuza thugs resisting them. Sir Nighteye leads the others inside the hideout and Aizawa explains the extreme loyalty between members of the Yakuza. Sir Nighteye finds a hidden panel and uses his foresight to deduce the proper code, opening a pathway to the underground labyrinth. Suddenly, more Yakuza thugs appear from underground. Centipeder and Bubble Girl act quickly to subdue them, allowing Nighteye and the others to proceed. They quickly run into a blockade that impedes their path through the underground maze. Mirio uses his Quirk to slip through the wall and confirms it was a hastily created blockade made by Overhaul's Quirk. Izuku and Eijiro use their Quirks to break down the wall, but they're impeded yet again. Mimic uses trigger to enhance his Quirk and merges with the walls, contorting and twisting the walls to make the pathway difficult to navigate. Tamaki panics and believes they won't be able to move forward, but Mirio encourages him and goes on ahead by himself. Mimic's Quirk can do little to halt Mirio, so he leaves him be. Mimic creates a hole beneath the remaining heroes and drops them into another room. They come face to face with Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo, and Soramitsu Tabe of the Eight Bullets. Fat Gum dares them to fight, but his protege Suneater claims he can handle the three of them alone, as he's been inspired by Mirio's courage. Mimic deals with the Police upstairs and leaves the heroes to the Eight Bullets. Tamaki knows the criminals are just trying to buy time and suggests he deals with them alone while the others go on ahead. However, Eijiro says they should work together and Toya baits them into attacking. The police panic against Toya's Quirk, which can allow him to steal their guns. Eraserhead deals with their Quirks, but then the trio pull out weapons and threaten to attack. Before the situation escalates, Tamaki acts quickly and restrains them with his octopus tentacles. He crushes their weapons and demands Fat Gum take the others on ahead. Eraserhead takes away their Quirks and advises Tamaki act quickly. The others leave, much to Eijiro's dismay. Fat Gum explains that Suneater is the strongest hero they have in the group currently and he believes in him. Tamaki's heart is weak but despite this he became a member of the Big 3. If Tamaki says he can handle it, then Fat Gum believes in him. Tamaki tries to knock Toya out with a punch, but his tentacles are cut by a knife hidden in Toya's mask. Yu Hojo regains his Quirk and manifests crystals all over his body to break Tamaki's hold. Tamaki prepares a clamshell to counter, but Toya immediately steals it using his Larceny Quirk. The criminals claim even trash has pride and they prove it by engaging Suneater in battle. They plan to live up to the expectations placed in them by the Young Boss. Yu Hojo appears to land a punch on Tamaki, but he grabs the villain's fist with octopus muscles reinforced by crab shells. Tamaki recalls Mirio inspiring the name "Suneater" in middle school, and proudly proclaims that he is Suneater to the villains, someone who can even devour the sun. Tamaki begins his counterattack with his Ultimate Move, Vast Hybrid: Chimera Kraken! He swings giant tentacles reinforced with crab shells all across the room, quickly overwhelming Yu Hojo and Toya. They call for Soramitsu Tabe to wake up, announcing that its mealtime. Soramitsu awakens and uses his Food Quirk to devour Tamaki's tentacles. He has jaws that can devour anything and a stomach that instantly digests it. Tamaki tries to poison him but Toya rips away his remaining tentacles before Hojo capitalizes and attacks. Their teamwork overwhelms Tamaki, who gets pinned against the wall. The trio explains their origins and why their bond to Overhaul is so strong. He saved them and gave them purpose after being outcasted by the world. Tamaki understands the strength of bonds and recalls the strength given to him by his bond with Mirio. Refusing to give in, Tamaki counterattacks by picking apart his opponent's teamwork. Tamaki shifts his foot into chicken claws and flicks a crystal piece into Toya's eye. Now that he can defend, Tamaki blocks Hojo's attack with his own crystals. Suneater ate one of the crystals and can now manifest them to increase his own power. He grabs Hojo with a giant chicken leg enhanced by octopus muscles and crystals. Suneater slams Hojo into the other two with incredible force, defeating them with this attack. Tamaki reveals that he understands their bonds even though he can't understand where they come from. He says that friends don't use each other because friends don't eat friends. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *The anime shows Joi Irinaka injecting Trigger, which was only alluded to in the manga. The anime also shows the true aspect of Joi, something that is not seen in the manga until several chapters later. Quirks Locations *Shie Hassaikai Compound Battles & Events *Shie Hassaikai Raid (Continued) **Suneater vs. Setsuno, Hojo & Tabe Trivia Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 71